Talk:Unique items list/Archive
Table Format I think the weapon needs something to identify what attribute it works with if it isn't obvious. For example in the monk catagory you would lable Gardock as (Divine) and Brohn as (Healing). While the names of the bosses may easily indicate to some what their primary attribute is, not everyone is as observant of the names and some names aren't as obvious as others. I think if the weapon/item type is obvious from the name, then it's unnecessary to list it yet again, for example: Flint's Wand (Wand) --Tetris L 17:56, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) not always and most are more a place temporary holder. And its clear that emelentalist bosses are elementalists --Ollj 00:49, 11 Sep 2005 (EST) I liked the list better when it didn't have repetitive, long property descriptions in parentheses beside each item (it was enough to just list the primary attribute of the boss below each name...no need to reiterate it for every item dropped by each boss). There are also multiple typos in those long property descriptions.--Razorfish 03:23, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) :I agree. I'd also say drop the item type out from what it was like before. --Fyren 03:28, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Me too. This is supposed to be an overview. The description of each item belongs in the corrosponding article. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 04:08, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Done! >:) I thorouhgly enjoyed doing it too! Mwah ha ha haah! Data Integrity Uber Alles!! :) :::Let's take out the lame bos descriptions too, like "illusion mesmer" and "mean warrior" and "ugly elementalist" :) :::Finally, I think Ollj wants to make a "quick reference card" for all green items. It's a worthy goal given that they are limited. But it will need a good outline and good tabulation. --Karlos 12:47, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::data integity :). Good cleanup. Okay, lets keep this overview short and maybe make another table with all items, ther bosses and stats. --Ollj 17:30, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::I would fully support that, in fact, you can use the history of this article to get the version with all the info as a starting point for a "Unique Item Quick Reference" guide. If done well, that should even make it to our main page because it's a "hotly" sought after subject. --Karlos 18:06, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) I agree the boss "description" should be removed, although it was me who started this in the first place. :) But when I started it I didn't have a clear picture yet how much this table would grow. --Tetris L 19:32, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) :Oh great, Mr. 80.109.216.58 put all the item/weapon descriptions back in. :rolleyes: Revert edit, anyone? --Tetris L 04:31, 13 Sep 2005 (EST) Why is this split into two tables? I think it looks kind of ugly since the columns aren't aligned. I also think the types on the non-obviously named items should still go. --Fyren 06:43, 13 Sep 2005 (EST) Can somebody link the unique items link to the main page, it's will be great isn't it ? --stonebeard 09:43, 13 Sep 2005 :I second that. It's a highly popular page right now. Let's put a link to it just like Elites. --Karlos 21:31, 13 Sep 2005 (EST) location names moved to talk:Sorrow's Furnace. --Karlos 19:44, 15 November 2005 (UTC) Final Spurt Okay, we're almost done. There is ONE single item missing: Drago Stoneherder's Mysterious Missing (Flat?) Bow. I guess the name is "(The) Stoneherder". I searched all over forums and trading websites, but no clue yet. Looking at all the other errors in this section I'm starting to wonder if ANet maybe forgot that bow. Also, we're missing images of Gardock's (Gordac's) Staff, Vokur's Cane, Garbok's Chalice and Bortak's Bone Claw. If any of you see an image of those, post them. On a side note, we're already being copied: http://www.gamesanalysis.com/games/guild_wars/mechanics/GreenItems.php Off course no credits given. Should we feel honored or pissed off? --Tetris L 21:29, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) :Good work, Tetris. I much rather we post our own images, but anyways. I don't think that site copied us. If you scanned the forums for this info, why cant they do it too? --Karlos 22:08, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Scanning forums revealed only about 50% of the items that are now on our list. Over 2 weeks almost daily I spent quite some time googling and scanning about 5 different forums and 3 trading/auction websites for green items, and although I looked very thoroughly there were still many gaps. Those were filled in by other contributors. I wonder how GamesAnalysis did it. Also, I find it remarkable that GamesAnalysis' list contains the same errors that our list had in the past, and that the only item missing on their list is the same one that's missing on our list: Drago Stoneherder's 3rd bow. Anyway ... maybe GamesAnalysis found that information all alone. In that case I salute them, cause they managed to do what no other major GW website has managed by now! ::As for the images: Off course I'd prefer too if we could use our OWN screenshots. But that would take us months or years. I believe that if somebody posts an image of an item on a public forum or on an auction website like rpgtraders.net he really doesn't claim copyright for the image. Nevertheless I noted credits for images when appropriate, especially when the author obviously spent some time nicely arranging the image. --Tetris L 23:08, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) I saw Garbok's Chalice for sale today, so I uploaded an image. On another note, why are Canes listed as Wands? I tried going to a Canes page but saw nothing. It's an Ele conspiracy I tell ya...--Savio 05:46, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) It just came to my attention today that some of our information for our unique items list came from this great site. I have updated our unique items list to give credit where credit is due. If this type of thing ever happens again please write me at isbot@gamesanalysis.com. Thanks, Isbot 20:45, 22 Sep 2005 :Thank you very much, Isbot. --Karlos 14:18, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Thanks indeed, Isbot. --Tetris L 17:53, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) Moved Gargashs Recurve Bow to Gargash's Recurve Bow. Please update this page. order of the professions... right now this article goes E,W,Mo,Me,N,R; whereas the Project:Style_and_formatting asks the order to be kept as W,R,Mo,N,Me,E. :Reordered. --Fyren 16:01, 23 October 2005 (EST) Page Protection This page has been protected for more than a month now. I'm unprotecting it now. It offends my wiki sensibilities to have this protected for so long. :) If repeated vandalism occurs, feel free to reprotect and laugh at me. —Tanaric 11:51, 4 November 2005 (EST) :Time to first vandal: 5 hours, 15 minutes. --Fyren 17:23, 4 November 2005 (EST) ::Damn! I had 5 hours 25 min in the pool. ;) --Rainith 17:30, 4 November 2005 (EST) :::Ha Ha Ha, hee hee hee --> Tanaric :) --Karlos 18:28, 4 November 2005 (EST) ::::It's not repeated, yet. --Fyren 18:59, 4 November 2005 (EST) :::::Well, that's twice more this morning that its been valdalised. I'm thinking it needs to be re-protected. --Rainith 02:59, 5 November 2005 (EST) ::::::Ahem. 4 times in less than a day. (he he he) Just say when. (haa haa hoo hoo) --Karlos 07:28, 5 November 2005 (EST) ::::::...damn. —Tanaric 19:49, 5 November 2005 (EST) :::::::Here's a little math. Nearly two months ago, our main page had 75,000 views, and there was no Unique Items list. Today, our main page has 243,000 views and the unique items list has 213,000. That means that in the same time span, it has amassed more views than the main page itself. Which means the URL for the list is out there on all kinds of forums and fan sites and guid pages. The problem with that is that users land smack dab into the page with all those juicy "edit" buttons and no clue that this is a wiki. If they are told to go to the main page then click on the Unique items link, this will make most of them read the main page and not be in total awe when they see the "edit" button. But it's too late for that. :) --Karlos 21:43, 5 November 2005 (EST) put previous version back, to replace someones childish attempt at vandalising the site Related article Can a link to Unique Items Quick Reference be added to this article, as some form of "Related Article"? Thanks. -PanSola 10:07, 17 November 2005 (UTC) Forgerunnner = Longbow Please update the table so it says (Long Bow) next to Forgerunner, credits to Xasxas256 who found someone with the bow to test it out!. -PanSola 03:25, 18 November 2005 (UTC)